For long-lasting operation of electronic components such as, for instance, inorganic light emitting diodes (LEDs) or organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), it is often necessary to protect them against moisture. In particular, it can be necessary for the components to be subjected to comprehensive lifetime tests in order to ensure that they can maintain their functionality in everyday use for years.